Objects in the Rearview Mirror
by Raccoons and Pandas
Summary: Rated for some minor language and themes.  Roy thinks about his life.


Raccoon: I debated putting this up but a friend and Panda both said to. So here's a very very random song fic for you all while I try to come up with ideas for my other stories. I'm in college and poor so there's no way I'd own Meatloaf or FMA. I do however own a dying plant and a couple sticky buns.

The skies were pure and the fields were green  
And the sun was brighter than it's ever been  
When I grew up with my best friend Kenny  
We were close as any brothers that you ever knew  
It was always summer and the future called  
We were ready for adventures and we wanted them all  
And there was so much left to dream and so much time to make it real

He found the song oddly appropriate despite his friend's name not being Kenny. Granted they didn't grow up together but when they were together, the coldest winter day felt like summer. And their future was calling them forward to new adventures and dreams.

But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone  
They said he crashed and burned  
I know I'll never learn why any boy should die so young  
We were racing, we were soldiers of fortune  
We got in trouble but we sure got around  
There are times I think I see him peeling out of the dark  
I think he's right behind me now and he's gaining ground

He had cried when he lost his friend, his brother. His friend had a wonderful future ahead of him and it all crashed and burned. He was too young to die, damn it! They had managed to get around and avoid getting into trouble. At times, he thinks and almost expects him to come in. The logical side of him said his friend was gone but there were times where it almost felt like his brother was there with him again.

But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far  
And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

He sat there for a bit and thought. Was he so old now that his friend was coming to tell him it was time to come home?

And when the sun descended and the night arose  
I heard my father cursing everyone he knows  
He was dangerous and drunk and defeated  
And corroded by failure and envy and hate  
There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze  
Nowhere to hide and no leaves on the trees

A long, long time ago he would try to hide. Long before he knew his brother, he lived with his father and knew that his father had had many failures in his life. His father was envious of him.

And my father's eyes were blank as he hit me again and again and again  
I know I still believe he'd never let me leave, I had to run away alone  
So many threats and fears, so many wasted years before my life became  
My own  
And though the nightmares should be over  
Some of the terrors are still intact  
I'll hear that ugly, coarse, and violent voice  
And then he grabs me from behind and then he pulls me back

His life had been bad until he had run away to his sensei's house. He hadn't realized at the time that the man would eventually become his mentor and helped him find his own life again. The nightmares from both his youth and his friend's death still plagued him. At times it felt like he was being pulled back.

But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far  
And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

There was a beauty living on the edge of town  
And she always put the top up and the hammer down  
And she taught me everything I'll ever know  
About the mystery and the muscle of love  
The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow  
I'm in the back seat with my Julie like a Romeo  
And the signs along the highway all said, Caution! Kids at play!

His other savior came in the form of a young woman who he thought he would marry one day. He hadn't realized at the time that she had no interest in marriage; she, however, had helped him in understanding his body and her own. After he bought his own car with money he had saved up, they spent a considerable amount of time in the backseat.

Those were the rights of spring and we did everything  
There was salvation every night  
We got our dreams reborn and our upholstery torn  
But everything we tried was right  
She used her body just like a bandage  
She used my body just like a wound  
I'll probably never know where she disappeared  
But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now  
Just like an angel rising up from a tomb

He had finally reached a dream that night. His upholstery got torn, but he would always fix it before returning home. One night when he went to get her though, she was gone. Her parents never told him where she went, but he knew he would miss her peeking over the back seat and looking a lot like the angel he thought and believed she was.

But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far  
And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

She used her body just like a bandage  
She used my body just like a wound  
I'll probably never know where she disappeared  
But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now

He had never found her. Two lost friends and not a clue in where one of them went. One was dead for sure; he just had to convince himself of the fact. The other might be out there somewhere. That was probably why he dated extensively. He may have lost his brother in the line of duty but if he could find an old friend again, he'd convince her to peek over the backseat like she used to and all would finally be right in his world.


End file.
